The return of a friend
by BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to The terrible truth. Optimus and Bumblebee are injured during a battle to retrieve Energon. Will they come out of it alive? Will Ratchet come back to save them, or just one of them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, here is the sequel to The terrible truth.

Warning: There will be a bit of romance. I'm just one of those people that love a good tragedy, romance, and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

><p>It has been 2 months since Ratchet's death. Raf hardly had fun and helped Wheeljack. Everyone seemed to act like it was all just a dream. They knew it wasn't. Sometimes, they came back wounded from just going on patrol. Their Energon stockpile was at an all time low, again.<p>

Energon had been detected. The Autobots mentally sighed in relief. If they got this Energon, then they would last until they needed more, which won't be for a long time. Raf locked onto the coordinates and activated the groundbridge.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded and they ran through the portal, unaware of what was going to happen.

A green forestry came into sight. Miners drilled into the mountain side, while more miners dug out the Energon from a cave. Megatron and Knock Out stood nearby, monitoring the process.

"Autobots, be careful," Optimus warned. They charged out with blasters firing.

Megatron looked to the side to see the Autobots. Vehicon guards returned fire. Knock Out called the _Nemesis_ to bridge Breakdown to their position. A swirling portal appeared and so did Breakdown. The 'Con wrecker took on Bulkhead. Starscream flew in to take on Arcee. Megatron ran toward his nemesis with his blade unsheathed. Megatron swung at the Prime. Optimus blocked with his own blade. Megatron grinned and knocked the Prime off his feet with a sweep of his leg. Optimus hit the ground hard. Megatron stepped on his chest and stomach. He leaned down to get closer.

"Optimus... so nice to see you again," Megatron sneered. "How is your medic? I hardly doubt that he survived, given the wound I made in his chest."

"He died with great honor, unlike you Megatron," Optimus spat. "You will die on this very day for killing my friend and so many more."

"No, it is you who will die this very day," said Megatron and removed his pede to strike.

Optimus got up and knocked the warlord down. Megatron snarled and swung a fist at Optimus. The Autobot leader was hit in the face. Optimus stumbled a bit, then he heard Bumblebee cry out.

He turned around and his optics widened in shock. Bumblebee was shot in various ways and areas. His optics flashed and dimmed. The scout's chest was smoking and charred. Arcee ran to his side and called Wheeljack for field repairs.

Wheeljack showed up shortly. Megatron saw his troops work and an opportunity. Knock Out came up behind Optimus with his Energon prod, and electrocuted him. Optimus screamed in pain and went to his knees.

Megatron smirked at the pitiful sight. Optimus' frame shook with pain. The warlord raised his foot and kicked Optimus onto his back. Then he raised his blade and brought it down without a second thought. The blade lodged itself deep into the abdomen.

Optimus screamed loudly in pain. Megatron twisted his arm and the blade moved upward a bit. Optimus arched his body and Knock Out watched. The final battle was almost over. Bumblebee got up and ran to the two leaders, ignoring the pain and Wheeljack's shouts. He hit Knock Out and began attacking Megatron.

Megatron ripped his blade out and grabbed Bumblebee. He pierced the scout's chest and retracted. Bumblebee staggered backwards before falling to the ground. Optimus watched his nemesis stab his scout without mercy.

"No Bumblebee," Optimus managed to choke out before coughing up a lot of Energon.

Megatron rested the tip of his blade against the one spot that would slowly kill him. He pushed down until it was deep enough in Optimus. The side of the blade nicked the spark that was within the owner's chassis.

Optimus' optics flickered. Megatron and his Decepticons retreated. The Autobots couldn't move, but only stare at the horrid scene that unfolded in front of them. Optimus managed to stand up and walk to Bumblebee before he stumbled and fell, hearing his team call out his name.

"Bumblebee," Optimus whispered before he passed out from Energon loss.

A/N: Alright, do you want more? The adventure ain't over yet. There is one more awesome twist and surprise coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy. Plus a new year so I new chapter. I will have new stories up for the new year.

Warning: M/M kissing with be in the next few chapters. Plus sparkling(s). Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only my character.

* * *

><p>Optimus woke up with a groan. He put a hand on his head as his optics onlined. He heard the familiar sound of a life-support machine. He looked at his body and found himself on the life-support. Arcee sat next to him in recharge. He turned his head and looked at her. A pile of Energon was near the groundbridge in the background behind Arcee.<p>

"Arcee," Optimus barely whispered before coughing up a bit of Energon. Arcee woke up to the sound, and looked at Optimus looking at her.

"Optimus, how are you feeling?" asked Arcee.

"Like Megatron used dark Energon on me," answered Optimus in a weak whisper, trying to joke to ignore the pain. "Where's Bumblebee?"

Arcee looked down. She said in a quiet voice, "He's gone."

"No," Optimus whispered and closed his optics.

"Optimus, glad to see you're awake," said Wheeljack. "You took quite a pounding a few weeks ago. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"How long till he is able to go back to being leader?" asked Arcee. Optimus looked at Wheeljack.

"A few more days," said Wheeljack. "Though I still advise that you take it easy."

"Optimus, when your feeling better, I'll take you to Bee," said Arcee, knowing that Bumblebee was adopted by Optimus.

Optimus gave her a weak nod and went into a deep recharge. Wheeljack looked at the monitors that showed his leader's vitals. He was stable, for now. At any moment, his body could shut down. The alarms went off, but Optimus didn't move. Raf silenced them and checked what was wrong.

"Hey Wheeljack, there's an unknown energy source above the base," Raf reported.

"I'll go check it out," said Wheeljack. "Arcee, watch Prime."

With those words said, Wheeljack headed up. A wave of energy hit him hard. It died down and Wheeljack straightened up. A groan was heard and Wheeljack took his swords out. A dusty figure walked toward him.

'Why does that look like him?' Wheeljack thought. 'Nah, I must be imagining things.'

The dusty figure stopped and let his surroundings process in his CPU. Wheeljack got in battle stance, swords ready to slice. He was about to attack, but stopped.

"By the Allspark," Wheeljack muttered. "It can't be."

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger, but more will be up soon. I mean really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I told you it would be up real soon.

Warning: M/M kissing. I just need that bit of romance to go with the story. I have always been that kind of girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

><p>Wheeljack put his swords away and stared at Ratchet. The medic was covered in dirt. His optics dimmed from lack of Energon. Wheeljack did something that no one thought he would do. The wrecker ran up to Ratchet and embraced him in a hug. Then, he kissed Ratchet. Once the kiss broke, Ratchet gaped at Wheeljack. The wrecker realized what he did and backed away.<p>

"Uh... look doc, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know," Wheeljack stuttered.

"It's alright Wheeljack," said Ratchet. "I should be apologizing for not telling you sooner that I love you."

"Wait, what?" asked Wheeljack in confusion. "You love...? I don't know what to say."

Ratchet walked toward Wheeljack. He placed a hand behind his head and kissed him. Wheeljack bit down gently on Ratchet's lip to let him in. Glossas intertwined together and fought for dominance. Wheeljack won and put his hands on Ratchet's hips. They pulled away with a few strands of oral fluid still connecting them till they broke. Ratchet gave Wheeljack one of his rare smiles.

"I love you," Ratchet whispered.

"I love you too Sunshine," Wheeljack whispered back. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," said Ratchet and kissed Wheeljack again.

"How will we tell the others?" asked Wheeljack once they broke the kiss.

"I'll sneak into my quarters when the whole base is in recharge. Meet me there," said Ratchet. "Bring all medical datapads of what happened when I was gone."

"Whatever you say Sunshine, but you won't like some of the results," said Wheeljack and pointed to Bumblebee's grave. "There's one reason why."

Ratchet turned to see a third coffin next to his and Cliffjumper's. He walked over and looked inside. He gasped when he saw Bumblebee lying there. Wheeljack stood behind Ratchet and put his arms around his waist. Ratchet though that the scout looked peaceful, but was too young to die.

"Megatron did it," Wheeljack quietly said. "The kid was trying to stop Megatron from killing Optimus. He was beyond damage. Shattered spark chamber, metal shrapnel in his spark, damaged systems, broken fuel tanks..."

"And this was the results," Ratchet finished.

"Yup," said Wheeljack and got a comlink.

"Wheeljack, Optimus isn't responding to anything," said Raf.

"How's his spark rate doin'?" asked Wheeljack.

"Let me check," said Raf and responded shortly. "It's faint, and I mean really faint. By the looks of it, he may not last the night. And Arcee just-"

"Wheeljack, he's having something block his intakes. He can't breathe," said Arcee. "Now get your aft down here."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," said Wheeljack before cutting the transmission. "I got to go Sunshine. The boss needs me. I'll see you tonight."

With that said, Wheeljack left his love alone on the top of the base. Wheeljack heaved Optimus into a slanted sitting position to try to open his intakes. A syringe with a vile filled with pinkish-red liquid was nearby. Wheeljack injected it and waited for it to open Optimus' air way. His spark rate was raising as his air way cleared up.

"The boss must have a virus," said Wheeljack, "or something else. I'll scan him tomorrow. I don't have enough energy to continue on today."

"Why? What happened up there?" asked Raf.

"Uh... an energy wave hit me pretty hard. My body says that it's time for me to recharge. Night kid," Wheeljack waved goodbye, gathered the medical datapads, and left to his quarters, located right next to Ratchet's. Wheeljack walked into Ratchet's quarters and sat down on the berth.

Raf slept on the couch. Ratchet snuck into the base and headed to his quarters. Wheeljack laid on his berth with the datapads on the side table. The room was faintly lit. Ratchet sat on the berth next to Wheeljack.

"Hey Sunshine, I got those medical datapads you wanted," said Wheeljack.

"Thank you Wheeljack," Ratchet thanked.

As Ratchet read through the datapads, Wheeljack rubbed his back, arm, and leg. Ratchet got to Optimus' last. His optics grew wide.

"Have you updated this?" asked Ratchet.

"No, I was going to do that tomorrow when I get some more data on his condition," said Wheeljack.

"Alright," said Ratchet as he closed his optics.

"Hey, the boss will pull through. I just know it," said Wheeljack. "He may be in deep recharge for a long time, but he will survive. I'll make sure he does. Come on doc, let's get some recharge."

Ratchet laid down and Wheeljack pulled Ratchet close to him. The two of them fell into recharge. During the night, Ratchet kept waking with nightmares. He thought that Wheeljack was the one that had died in battle with Megatron and his father, First Aid.

***The dream***

_"Don't you dare touch him again," threatened Wheeljack with his swords out._

_"What makes you think that I'll listen to you? He is my son, so I can punish him for choosing someone so reckless and violent like you," said First Aid, and kicked Ratchet again. _

_Ratchet had Energon leaking from his mouth, and his abdomen was dented. First Aid had already killed their unborn sparkling by torturing Ratchet. Wheeljack swung his sword at First Aid, but missed. A blast came from nowhere. Megatron's evil laughter echoed around them. Megatron stepped into view. Wheeljack turned around and glared at the Decepticon warlord. _

_"Ah Wheeljack, so good to see you. Have you come to retrieve your sparkmate?" Megatron questioned with a smirk._

_"You pieces of scrap are going to die for harming him," the ex-wrecker threatened. _

_Wheeljack let out a warrior's cry. He lodged one of his swords into Megatron's shoulder. Megatron grunted in pain and back-handed Wheeljack. The ex-wrecker flew backwards and into First Aid. The medic pushed Wheeljack off of him and sent a electrical wave through him._

_Wheeljack screamed in pain. He heard metal clatter to the ground, and looked at his sword covered in purple Energon. He heard Ratchet moan in pain and looked toward him. He saw his mate spark their sparkles sparkling. _

_"Sunshine," Wheeljack muttered._

_First Aid took the remaining sword and stabbed Wheeljack's mid-section. Wheeljack kept his mouth shut, but still growled in pain. First Aid yelled in pain as a sharp blade went into his back. Ratchet freed his blade and pulled his father away from his mate. Megatron grabbed First Aid and retreated. Ratchet had their lifeless sparkling in his arms and knelt next to his mate. Wheeljack smiled when he saw their daughter. Her armor was white and green with hints of orange._

_"She's beautiful," said Wheeljack and groaned in pain as he dislodged his sword. _

_"I was thinking of naming her Tigerpaw," said Ratchet._

_"It's perfect, and it suits her," said Wheeljack. "I love the both of you." _

_"I love you too, and I'm sure that Tigerpaw loves you too," said Ratchet and kissed him._

_Wheeljack's eyes went dark when Ratchet pulled away. Tears fell onto the body. Ratchet took his free hand and shook Wheeljack slightly. _

_"Wheeljack... Wheeljack respond," Ratchet commanded. "Wheeljack!"_

***End of dream***

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet quietly shouted as he sat up and vented heavily.

"I'm here Sunshine," said Wheeljack and wrapped his arms around Ratchet.

"It was so real," said Ratchet. "I thought that I had actually lost you and our daughter to my father."

"It's alright, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere," said Wheeljack.

He leaned in and kissed Ratchet. Ratchet moaned into the kiss as he straddled Wheeljack. They pulled away quickly when they heard a quiet cough. Ratchet fell to the floor, pulling Wheeljack with him. Wheeljack stood up and looked toward the door. Rafael stood there with terror on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack is that...?" Raf asked. Ratchet turned to face the young boy.<p>

"Rafael... thank the Allspark I get to see you again," said Ratchet and stood up. He slowly approached the small human. Raf ran away with tears in his eyes.

"Hey kid, wait," said Wheeljack. "Sunshine, you stay here. I'll go get the kid."

Raf his by the groundbridge controls. Wheeljack found him and picked him up. Rafael continued to cry. Wheeljack brought him close to his chest.

"What's wrong kid?" Wheeljack asked.

"He promised that he wouldn't leave us- ever," Raf said through tears.

"Well he's back now, and that's all that matters," said Wheeljack. "Come on, the doc is waiting to see you."

Ratchet sat on the berth with his helm tilted down. He didn't mean to scare Rafael. He was just glad to see him again. The door opened and Ratchet looked up. He smiled a bit when he saw Wheeljack come in with Raf close to his spark.

"Rafael, I'm sorry if I frightened you at all. I was just glad to see you again. I know I broke my promise to you, but it won't happen again," Ratchet said in a quiet voice.

"I'm just glad that you're back," said Raf and jumped into the medic's hands.

"I'll go check on the boss," said Wheeljack. "I'm afraid his time is coming soon. It seems that Primus wants to call him home. Want to come with me Sunshine?"

Ratchet just nodded and got up. The two walked toward sick bay with Raf in Ratchet's hands. Wheeljack began to do scans while Ratchet sat next to the med. berth. He sighed and touched his leader's face gently. Wheeljack updated Optimus' medical datapad. The leader was slowly getting better, but his spark still threatened to go back home with Primus.

"Come back to us Optimus," Ratchet whispered and retracted his hand so that he could get up to stand next to his lover.

Ratchet stood up and was about to leave when he felt someone grab his wrist. He gasped when he looked down. Optimus' optics were dim, but he managed to look strong.

"Ratchet, you have returned," Optimus stated in a whisper.

"Yes I have," said Ratchet.

"Ratch, the boss is getting better. I don't know how, but his spark ain't wanting to go back to Primus. He'll be back in charge soon," said Wheeljack. "I say he'll be back on his pedes in about three weeks or less."

"Alright," said Ratchet and watched Wheeljack leave with Raf.

"Ratchet, don't go," Optimus begged. "Our family is slowly dwindling. We lost two members of this team already."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," said Ratchet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks all of you who enjoys this. There will be more. Plus, I will have some other stories up. One is called "The revenge of Lord Chumley" and the other one will have how Nightbird helps the Decepticons when she escapes. So that one will be kinda a sequel to "The revenge of Lord Chumley".

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

><p>***6 months later***<p>

"Wheeljack, they have the right to know that we have been sparkmates for 6 months now. And that I'm sparked and there will be a sparkling in the base soon," said Ratchet.

"I'll tell them, don't worry," said Wheeljack, hearing the engines of the others as they returned with the kids.

Optimus had been told already. He greeted the others and the kids ran to their area.

"Autobots, there is something that you need to be informed about," said Optimus. He motioned to Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"Ratchet and I have been sparkmates for 6 months now. And he is sparked and the sparkling will be here soon," Wheeljack said bluntly and wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist.

"So that's why Ratch looks like he put on a few pounds or more? And what does sparked mean? What is a sparkling, and sparkmate? Does it mean that you two are married?" Miko started to ask.

"Slow down kid. In your terms, yes we are married. A sparkling is a baby. So let's just say that Ratch and I are going to be parents soon," said Wheeljack.

"But aren't you both boys?" asked Jack.

"Jack, there are mechs and femmes. Yes, we are both mechs, but Ratchet is known as a Carrier. He carries the sparklings. I am the Sire. So in your terms, doc is a mother and I'm a father. Just like how Optimus is doc's adopted creation, so Ratchet is Optimus' adoptive mother. Femmes will always be Carriers and Primes are strange," said Wheeljack.

"Primes can be either Carriers or Sires. It depends on who the Prime interfaces with," said Ratchet.

"I guess that makes sense," said Jack.

The alarms went off and Ratchet silenced them. He looked at the monitor and gasped at the sight.

"Optimus, an Autobot ship is landing in a forest in Wyoming," Ratchet reported.

"Prepare to roll out," Optimus commanded as Ratchet opened the groundbridge and ran right through it, with the others following.

"Ratchet, come back here," said Wheeljack and went after him.

The Autobots ship landed just as Ratchet showed up. The hatch opened and a figure stepped out. Wheeljack went up behind Ratchet. The others stopped in front of the sparked mech with weapons ready. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Don't fire," said Ratchet and then ran toward said figure.

"Ratchet, is that you?" the figure asked.

"Yes Sire, it is," said Ratchet, shocking everyone.

A/N: That will be the end of another chapter. Don't worry, there will be more. I just need to write the some more, post it, and repeat until the story is done. Until next time. Bye.


End file.
